


Tattered Wings

by Beastblade



Series: Wings [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Abuse, Angels, Coercion, Descent into Madness, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Incest, Jealousy, Magic Cock, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastblade/pseuds/Beastblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may seem cruel, but Kayle was doing what was best for her sister. At least she tells herself that. Morgana disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags.

"Sir, isn't that your little sister?" Riordan asked, his voice in awe, gazing out over the huge marketplace with his hand above his eyes to shade from the bright suns. His skin was glistening with a sheen of sweat, like all of theirs did. They had removed their helms the second they re-entered the city, choosing to carry them against their left hip with their sword on their right. The suns were high and bright in the sky, triple orbs of brilliant and colorful light. Underneath their powerful rays it was burning hot, especially for those in armor like one general who had recently returned from afar.

Kayle was in the middle of a conversation with one of her men, three men who stood stiffly, also dripping with perspiration. The man she was speaking to was a stout, gray-bearded man and he looked over before she did. The man who questioned her was already staring at where her sister supposedly was. Kayle scoffed, disbelieving what she heard immediately. Her sister loved the political class she was in, learning about the history of their world and how to avoid repeating past mistakes. She was a very academically ambitious young angel, she wouldn't be caught dead slacking off.

Graius, her stern comrade grunted. "I'm pretty sure that is the lass." She barely heard him over the hordes of people buying fresh greens and meats from the shops, but when the words registered, she twitched.

Kayle twitched, and she turned her blue gaze quickly, stalking over to where her men stood atop the staircase leading to the plaza. All four of the angels were adorned in their golden uniform, swords at their hips with their hands on the hilts. Kayle stared across the marketplace in front of her. Then she saw them. Below the statue that sat guard in the center of the market. They were sitting on a bench, bodies touching and turn toward one another. Her beloved younger sister was flush to him, and their mouths were meeting, his arm firmly tucked around her waist. Her sister's wings fluttered nervously, as if she was enjoying it.

For a moment, Kayle saw red. She could see herself walking over, grabbing the boy who dared to kiss her sister, and shaking him with her fingers around his throat until his neck snapped. She could see his corpse crumpling before her, and Morgana staring in shock.

Only when she actually stalked towards her sister, did she realize she had imagined this gruesome murder. Her soldiers were staring at her, faces solemn. They too, knew that her sister sharing her tongue with a commoner was filthy and forbidden. It was beneath her. Morgana was the sister of a general and she should act as such. Kayle found it difficult to turn her gaze away, Morgana was pulling away from him now, wiping at her soft lips. She turned away, pained, body rigid with strain.

"Make sure that boy meets his end today Reggae, whatever means necessary. However, keep the reason silent, we need not upset the common folk," She commanded, voice deep and demanding; powerful. The scrawny angel that obviously didn't fit in with the rest of them shakily nodded, and they all sneered at him as he hurried away. He scurried, as if a rat. Shoulders hunched and face drawn tight. He was a commoner who had somehow fought his way to the top. One day, Kayle would drop him back down to the bottom. He did not belong with them.

She waved her hand, "Let's go. Let's not waste our time among the commoners." Her men saluted, and marched away from the marketplace. She began to stride away too, stopping to gaze backwards once more. Her sister was gone now. She felt like a knife was thrust and twisted into her gut, and her heart pounded feverishly. When she brushed her hair back from her face to replace her helm on her head she noticed how much she was sweating.

"Sir?" Graius questioned curiously, staring at her. Kayle's golden blond brows furrowed as she turned her gaze away. Morgana was supposed to be at her lessons, then she was supposed to be home. With Kayle…not that she knew Kayle was back from her military campaign. And that made her offense even worse. She would punish her sister severely. Such was the way of justice.

Kayle had been gone longer than usual. While she was away, Kayle hungered for her sister's presence so much it hurt. When she closed her eyes she could see her sister's soft and golden hair against her fingertips, like touching clouds themselves... That gentle blue gaze that was capable of making her knees give, the full curves of her porcelain, flawless body. And she could taste the meals her sister would create, feel the soothing embrace that made all the horrific things Kayle had seen and done fade away. Kayle felt innocent again when she had her sister at her side.

Hence why when she returned to her grand home she immediately got to thinking of a suitable punishment for her younger sibling. Kayle would do anything and everything to keep her safe, keep her innocent. The topic made her so heated she wasn't able to think. Her ears rang and her head swam. All she could see was that unattractive male touching her beloved little sister.

She grit her teeth and slammed her hands into the wall of her bedchambers. Her damp forehead felt good against the cold wall when she pressed herself against it. She panted, eyes narrowing. How dare her sister. How dare she take advantage of Kayle's hospitality!? She forced herself to calm down. She had to control her rage. Keep it suppressed and hidden. That was the way to handle situations and to control and to punish.

Morgana arrived home soon after she did. Kayle was still in her bedchambers, just getting into the white trousers and tunic common amongst her people. The older sister tied the sash around the waist as she stepped out of her chambers. Morgana found her soon after, and she rushed towards Kayle with a wide smile gracing her plump lips. Kayle didn't react when Morgana's arms slid around her. I know the only real way to teach her a lesson. When she noticed Kayle wasn't reacting, Morgana peered up at her with huge, nervous blue eyes. Her plump lips pouted, before she leaned onto her tiptoes and pressed a kiss against the corner of Kayle's mouth.

Kayle's mind flashed back to the sight of that boys crushed against hers, their tongues twined and their bodies far too close. Had she imagined that, or was that real? Surely it would become real, and it was her job to stop it before it even happened…She parted from her sister, expression grim. "Go, make dinner." Morgana nodded happily, still on her tiptoes. She pointed towards her cheek, blinking cutely.

"Give me a kiss first."

"And why should I do that, Morgana?" Kayle narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Morgana flushed, and backed away a little, sensing the dark mood her elder sister was in but from her expression not knowing what the cause of it was. Then she stepped closer, and closed her eyes, mouth parted for a kiss. Kayle was caught between two powerful, conflicting decisions- One side, a dark side she was struggling to suppress, told her to break those teeth that dared even speak to her after they conversed with a mere commoner. The other was telling her to hold her sister close and kiss her and then kiss her more but in ways two sisters never should…In the end it was Morgana's words that prompted her to action.

"Please, sister." Morgana whispered softly, "I've missed you so mu-"

Kayle seized her sister by the hair and crushed their mouths together, loving the damp, soft heat of Morgana's lips against her own, the way Morgana squirmed against her, tried to get away. She slipped her fingers between the silky locks, pressing her fingers against Morgana's scalp and bringing their lips harder together. Something odd shifted inside her, forcing her to push away slightly, a slick trail of saliva between their moist lips. Morgana's cheeks were a beautiful candy red, her eyes so big and beautiful Kayle's heart threatened to pound from her chest. Morgana didn't say a word, holding herself against Kayle's warm body. The older angel grimaced, seizing her and embracing her back.

"Welcome home, Kayle," Morgana smiled, her voice just above a whisper, "You're finally home…"

Kayle never forgets. Sometimes she forgives, but she never forgets. Morgana was able to satisfy her rage the first night she was home. Kayle decided that wasn't a good time for punishment, anyways. Despite Morgana being a slut, it was still Kayle's first day home. And she forgot how wonderful it was to be there. Morgana was not the best cook, and her pastries were a disaster, but even so each bite of food that crossed Kayle's lips was refreshing as cold water after a day on the march. She was so parched, and Morgana was the only one who could quench her thirst.

Some things had changed since the last time Kayle was away. She could feel it. Something was missing from Morgana, something important. Kayle knew it was her innocence. And that was what prompted Kayle's rage to return. She may have been able to keep justice at bay for one night, but it would not for another. She started the conversation at dinner the next day, Morgana happily humming in the kitchen as she filled their plates full of greens and grilled meat. "How were your lessons, yesterday?" Kayle asked calmly, keeping her eyes hooded and expression calm.

"Great, actually. We learned about the rise and fall of the Hakkor clan many generations ago," Morgana smiled, turning to gaze at her and set their plates down. She flinched at the gaze that met hers, blazing cerulean that threatened to turn the younger girl to ashes. Kayle didn't say a word for a moment, for fear that she would lose control of her wrath. Part of what angered her was of course that Morgana was lying. The part that made her blood boil, made her want to grab Morgana by the neck and break that whorish mouth was the way she lied to Kayle so easily, after everything Kayle had done for her, all the opportunities she'd given her.

Father and mother had never been kind to Morgana, but Kayle had taken her away from the mistreatment and neglect. Where mother offered slaps and angry rants, Kayle offered comfort and warm lectures. Where father only gave Morgana what she desperately needed, Kayle gave Morgana everything! And yet here she stood with a smile on her face lying as if it was something she did for a living. Maybe it was, who knew how long skipping lessons and kissing boys had been going on? Maybe more than simple kissing.

"Sit down, Morgana."

Her younger sister stared at her, big blues glistening at the dangerous edge Kayle's tone had took. She immediately sat down, trembling with nervousness. Kayle pushed their dinner aside, disinterested. She tried to dispel some of the rage, inhaling deeply and then exhaling. It soothed her anger a little, and she managed to keep at least some of the rage from her face because Morgana managed to look a little more comfortable and less scared. She brushed her own long, golden locks from her face, eyes narrowed. "Where did you go yesterday? And don't say school, because we both know it's not true."

The mask of confusion was so incredibly genuine looking that Kayle was almost fooled. "I was at school yester-"Kayle slammed her fist down on the table and Morgana shied away, eyes squeezed tightly. Kayle's chest heaved a little with anger, and Morgana slowly peeked over hands she had hid her face with. "Kayle, I'm telling you the truth. I was at school, you can ask Soladius." Yes, her professor would tell the truth, wouldn't he? But who knew what kind of activities he might have gotten into with Morgana? Morgana was a beautiful girl, capable of tempting even the purest of souls, it wasn't too big of an assumption. Especially if Morgana had become a loose floozy.

The image filled her head, making her want to scream, before she could stop it. The elderly angel filling Morganas mouth, and Kayle couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stop herself. A part of herself knew it was wrong as she did it but she couldn't stop herself. One moment Morgana was teary-eyed, staring at her. The next her head was to the side and Kayle had her hand raised. Kayle had…hit her. Blood was dripping from Morgana's beautiful lips, onto her dinner plate. The sight of the freshly-cooked meal made her sick, her stomach churned and her mind twisted furiously.

Kayle's fingers twisted into Morgana's hair, "I have given you everything," she whispered, her breathing far harsher than she realized. She caught a glimpse of herself in the dining room mirror. Her chest was heaving and sweat was caked on her pale skin, her hair plastered on her forehead. She looked like a madwoman. But wouldn't anyone, after finding out their dear, innocent sister was acting so filthily? She pressed herself close to Morgana, and realized the younger girl was trembling against her, tears streaming from her eyes. She smelled so sweet. Fresh perfume. Perfume to smell good for Kayle? Or to hide her activities? Kayle gnashed her teeth together, then pressed her lips against her younger sister's ear. "This is your last chance. Where were you today?"

Morgana let out a loud sob. "I was at school," she shouted, "I was," she cried out, "I went to school. I went to my lessons," gross tears streamed down her cheeks, and Kayle let her go. She collapsed against the table, "Soladius let us out early, so I went to the market with my friend Jacaebba."

Kayle couldn't help but smirk a little. Victory. She paced beneath her sister, watching the tears stream down her sister's face in the mirror. "I'm aware. Though I find it odd your story changes now." Morgana hiccupped, and looked at her blearily.

"But I did go to school, sissy."

Kayle gave her a look of disgust, shaking her head. "Was that before or after sucking his filthy cock?" Morgana's eyes widened, and Kayle shoved her face down against the table. The expression on Morgana's face when she said that made it was clear that she and that boy had something. Filthy, overbearing, black jealousy made her dizzy. Morgana was hers, hers alone. He couldn't touch her. But she could.

Kayle ripped Morganas skirts down, revealing a pale little buttocks. It was warm to the touch, soft and smooth. "Kayle stop-"

"Shut your whore mouth, Morgana. Keep your head down and your ass high."

A part of her was screaming. What in the world was she doing? A bigger part of her was crying out with desire, she'd wanted to feel this plump little bottom in her hands for so long, feel the supple flesh give beneath her fingers. Only when she finally was feeling it did she realize how long she'd wanted this. She gave them a soft squeeze, then gazed between her sister's quivering thighs. She was shocked by what she saw, so much her expression went blank. Her mouth grew much wetter. Her sister's underwear, right between her thighs, was moist. Kayle slid two fingers against the material, feeling the wetness with her fingertips and staring at the glistening fluid with a keen eye.

Morgana had the decency to look ashamed.

"What is this," Kayle murmured.

"I love you," Morgana said hurriedly, and buried her face in her arms. "I'm sorry. I think such lewd things about you and I become like this."

Something warm spread in Kayle's chest and she felt her anger sizzle away. Morgana was reacting to her like this. Was spreading her thighs partially, despite the obvious fear she wore on her face. Kayle smiled weakly, "You're wet for me, then? Morgana?" Morgana silently nodded, eyes huge and fearful.

"A…are you mad?"

Kayle didn't have a proper response. She wanted to apologize. She hit Morgana, acted as if she was some whore but she had always been devoted to Kayle, hadn't she? However, she couldn't just flat out say "I'm sorry." It would get to Morgana's head, make her arrogant. So she instead said nothing, reaching between her thighs to rub the length that had been aching to break free since she first saw Morgana the day before. It swelled against her fingertips, and she jerked her hand along the length, and she eagerly pressed herself against Morgana's warm, plump ass. "I'm mad that you didn't tell me the truth about school. I saw you yesterday at the market."

Morgana opened her mouth to protest, Kayle was sure more lies would spill from those beautiful lips, so she shushed her. Kayle didn't believe her and she didn't want to be set off again. "I understand why you've done what you have. You wanted to improve your skills yes, to better please me?" Morgana gave her a confused look.

"But I…I have not shared myself with anyone. I told you that Soladi-"

"Graius saw you, Morgana. Nearly in that boy's lap." Morgana looked embarrassed, and a little angry. Her pale throat was flushed, and she opened her mouth to protest. "Uh uh uh, shhh." Kayle let out a long, heavy breath. She rolled her neck, satisfied when it cracked, and tugged her silky white trousers down with one fluid motion. "You will not be going to lessons anymore, just as you will not be seeing any more lowlife commoners. You'll tend to me at home, and you'll stay with mother and father when I'm gone."

In the mirror, tears began to drip from Morganas pale blue eyes again. "No…No I don't want to live with them, no Kayle, I'm sorry," she whispered desperately, hysteria entering her tone. "You know what they do to me, please don't make me go back there." Kayle closed her eyes and listened to her sister beg. Each desperate, sorrowful tone her sister made brought a heavier ache to her cock, made her want to sink it somewhere wet and tight even more. She settled with peeling Morganas panties down, slipping her impressive girth between Morganas cheeks, groaning at the warm feeling that filled her.

"Then you won't hesitate to swear a blood oath?"

Morgana had stilled at this point. Her breathing had hitched, cheeks growing red at the sensation of Kayle's erection against her bottom. Kayle ran her fingers up Morgana's throat, through her long and golden hair, tugging it playfully.

What she saw in the mirror, she both despised and loved. Kayle had done it. She had bent her sister over and was going to bring herself to the peak using her sister's body. And soon, she would make her bear Kayle's child. Incest was no so intolerable, it wasn't even illegal, and it was encouraged even. They would make a pureblooded little angel child, with a soft head of gold and pretty pale skin and blue eyes.

Disgust filled her to the core. That rational part of her mind was starting to take control. But her body wouldn't allow her to put her cock away, now that it'd felt Morgana's flesh. She had…wanted this for so long. Kayle trembled as she gazed at her sister, waiting for her response. A blood oath? Would Morgana make it? Breeding among sisters wasn't so unheard of, but a blood oath was...it was against the laws that she worked to enforce every day. An unbreakable pact, sealed with sex and blood. In the far distant passed, it was used by Lords to "enslave" their captured virgins. In some areas of Heaven, the practice was still in use. But it wasn't here.

She would never be able to touch the body of another but me again.

That was the dealbreaker. She didn't have time to worry about trivial things. Break the law? She was the law. Morgana would make this blood oath whether she wanted to or not – "I…I don't know what that is, sister," Morgana whispered, "Kayle your…is against my…" Her face grew more flushed, eyes growing a little foggy with lust. Kayle smirked at the reaction, nuzzling her younger sister's delicate throat. She chewed on the creamy flesh, licking and tasting. Gods, she had wanted this for so long. Why had she held back?

Kayle reached down with one hand, finding her sisters entrance with her fingertips. She slid her fingers in, earning a yelp. She probed the tight little tunnel, pressing deeper until- Her fingers met resistance, and she immediately tugged her fingers out. She was suddenly incredibly relieved. The blood oath was still possible, then. She'd been a little worried, sure that Morgana and some boy had made love.

Morgana whimpered when Kayle placed the moist fingers she had slipped inside in her mouth, tasting the juices. "I'll take care of everything," She said kindly, sternly. Then she clapped her hands down against Morganas ass, a heavy groan falling from her throat at the way her bottom was making such tight little cushions for her dick. "Now be a good sister, and make me feel good."

Morgana was breathing heavily, paralyzed for a long moment. Kayle watched her in the mirror. She didn't know what to do. Kayle smirked widely, "Move yourself back and forth along me, until you feel my arousal. You'll know you're doing good."

Morgana nodded quickly, biting her bottom lip. Then she began to move. It wasn't all that pleasurable at first, though it didn't feel bad. Morgana shifted, rubbing herself along the hot organ. The red that had been on her throat had spread to cover her entire face, eyes a little teary as they often got when she was nervous or confused. She watched Kayle's eyes with every motion. They followed her, heavy and commanding, demanding that she bring Kayle pleasure. She had always wanted to, she just hadn't wanted it like this. She'd wanted to be under Kayle, arms around her neck, being made love to slowly and steadily as Kayle kissed her and told her how much she loved her. But it was enough to know she could make Kayle feel good…

She began to grind her ass harder against Kayle's hot length, and she gasped at how…not good, but satisfying…it felt. It took genuine effort to stop herself from thrusting back, letting Kayle's cock enter her. What would it be like…? She could feel every inch of the throbbing length, feel the way it pulsed. Gods, it was so big. Six inches, or maybe seven? And sort of thick too…That would feel so wonderful inside of her, stretching her so deliciously. Would it fit? All of these things Morgana wanted to discover.

Kayle groaned, and slid her hands on either side of Morgana's arms. "That's it baby girl, hard and steady just like that." A hand slid around her shoulder, unbuttoning Morgana's blouse. Morganas heavy breasts were freed, and she trembled and pushed her back against Kayle's chest. The air felt nice and her nipples hardened as Kayle gently grasped them.

"They're beautiful," Kayle whispered in her ear, making heat pool between her thighs. "So soft." Her eyes flickered shut, as Kayle's warm, calloused hands began to grope her chest. Morgana whimpered, high pitched and needy.

"S-Sis, it feels so good," Morgana whispered, flinching a little when Kayle pinched her nipple. Pleasure was shooting through her belly, the entire area hot, and wetness dripped down her thighs. She wanted to be touched there but Kayle didn't want to. Instead she grasped Morgana's hair, and tugged her head back.

"Keep moving baby, I want to give you all I can." Morgana was no expert at sex, she was actually pretty clueless about it. But she knew what was being offered to her. And it was something she had fantasized about many nights. Kayle's release... Sticky, moisture she had dreamed about being poured into her. She nodded, a little overwhelmed, and kept moving.

Moving began to feel good. Not the motion, though it was fairly pleasant it was the way Kayle groaned in her ear, and grasped at her breasts. The more Morgana ground her ass against Kayle's erect cock, the harder Kayle's hands moved. "Gods," Kayle whimpered, eyes sliding shut. "I love you." Before Morgana had the chance to say a word, Kayle twisted her head and crushed their mouths together, slipping her tongue inside. She eagerly explored, tasting the sweet mouth that opened for her. "Such a good girl, fuck," Kayle gasped, a vein in her neck throbbing as she desperately resisted the urge to penetrate the entrance of her sister.

Heat was shooting down her dick, precum gathering at the head. She squeezed her shaft, jerking her hand along the length as she pushed Morgana down until the girl's face touched the table. She removed her cock, pressing it against Morgana's silken, soaked entrance. She dug her length between her sister's pussy lips, enjoying the hot sensation of Morgana's juices on it, grinding herself against the entrance. Her dick throbbed, pulses of pleasure shooting from base to tip. Kayle's balls felt heavy with the need to come, and her breathing became uncontrollable. She panted, eyes rolling back. She couldn't come inside, couldn't go inside just yet, but just feeling the promise of what was to come was enough. She lifted her hips, crying out with pleasure as she exploded.

Cum coated Morgana's upturned bum, dripping down slowly. She collapsed over Morgana, her breathing heavy as she pumped out her release steadily. All the while Morgana was gasping, eyes cloudy in the mirror, nipples so swollen it looked painful. It was obvious that bringing such pleasure to Kayle had heavily aroused her, but it was not time for her to orgasm just yet.

Kayle swallowed, closing her eyes as she stepped back. Morgana's quivering bum still sat, sticking out at her and waiting for her to rut. It would have to wait, though Kayle appreciated the view…Morgana's lower lips were swollen, her juices soaking her thighs. Her clit was poking out from its hood, desperate for contact. "Not now," Kayle said coolly, breath still a little hitched from her orgasm. She pulled her silk, white trousers back up and put her semi-hard length away, in need of a shower. In fact, Morgana would join her. She wet her lips, then gazed at the two dinner plates that awaited them.

After that she was rather hungry. Morgana reached down to pull her panties up, Kayle stopped her. "Let me clean you up at least first," she murmured. She could tell that Morgana was upset, probably because she would not be orgasming today. She forgot her place, what she'd done, spending time with a commoner like she did. She made sure Morgana was not moving as she grabbed a cloth from the kitchen, gently wiping her mess off her sister's shapely posterior though she was sad to see it leave. Kayle slipped her hand between her sister's thighs, placing a comforting hand against Morgana's swollen innocence. Morgana tensed, then relaxed, as Kayle placed her fingers against Morgana's slippery clit.

"K-Kayle, please," Morgana whimpered, Kayle smirked playfully and sensually thumbed over the erect nub, pressing insistently upon it, swirling around the tip. She teased at penetration, pressing just the tips of her fingers inside. Morgana tightened, clenched desperately for her. She could feel how close to orgasm Morgana was, this must have been terrible for her. Without another word, Kayle pulled away completely, already erect again. "Kayle," Morgana sobbed painfully.

The older sister tssked, shaking her head and withdrawing slightly.

"Eat your dinner," Kayle murmured, "you made it for us after all." She leaned down, turning Morganas face gently to her. Their lips touched, before doing so again more insistently. Morganas arms wrapped around her shoulders, whimpering so needily and desperately as she let Kayle claim every part of her mouth, sucking on Kayle's tongue when she moved to pull away. Kayle smiled, knowing she would get no more protest regarding Morgana's missing orgasm. "You're such a good girl," Kayle whispered, kissing the top of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was slow, and silent. Their activities had been rather long lasting, so the meats were only lukewarm. But it was alright, Kayle didn't mind because it was still Morgana's cooking. Morgana seemed to be confused about her feelings. Usually she filled dinnertime with talk of her lessons or what the city was like without Kayle. Instead she was completely silent, watching Kayle's face with her bright blue eyes. Now that she was actually paying attention, she found that Morgana's blouse and skirt were cute, really bringing out her eyes with its bright colored silks.

"If you were wondering, I'm back early and will be back for some time." Kayle broke the silence. Morgana couldn't keep the glee from her face if she tried.

"And that is…for how long, exactly," Morgana smiled, reaching across the table to touch her hand. "This is wonderful, sister."

"Not as wonderful as it seems, sweet," Kayle sighed, and rage filled her mind at the reason for her dismissal. Too eager, they said. "I was…dismissed, for the time being." She angrily stuffed some of the cow meat into her mouth, followed by some veggies. Morgana looked worried, and her hand squeezed Kayle's. She read Kayle's dark mood, knowing better than to ask what the situation was about. The older angel gave her an appreciative glance.

"So…What is a blood pact Kayle?"

Kayle was just finishing up her dinner as Morgana asked, and she paused in her movements. Her pale cerulean eyes darkened with lust, and a smirk twitched on her lips. "Have you not learned about them, then? It's when a woman swears an oath to her, hmm 'Lord' I suppose you can call it. Someone with a member, like me." She gestured towards her groin. "You give me your virginity, and a ritual commences using the hymen I intend to break." Morganas eyes widened with nervousness, fright and Kayle's belly tingled with desire at the reaction. Her younger sister's hand slid away, and she furrowed her brow.

"What does the pact do?"

"You'll belong to me. You'll crave me, and I will crave you," Kayle explained, then stood and slipped away. She did away with her dishes and plate, and walked over to Morgana. She slid her arms around Morgana's neck, delivering a kiss on one soft cheek. "Though it is impossible to crave you more than I already do."

Morganas eyes squeezed shut. Then they snapped open. "Kayle…I w-wanna do it," she whispered, then reached out for her. Kayle hated to deny her, but she had to do it. She made Morgana settle with a hard, short kiss on the mouth.

"Now that's enough. We're both filthy, we should bathe."

After a long moment, with a mournful expression Morgana nodded her assent, scuttling after Kayle as she always had. Pleasant memories filled Kayle's thoughts, rather sporadically. The day she had met Morgana, held her tiny little hand in her own, already thousands of years older and seeing in those blue orbs that her sister was to be the most beautiful creature in the world. At the day of her birth the Speakers, angels with the powers to see ones future and what was within someone, declared Morgana dangerous. One day she would unravel all the work Heaven had done. When? Hundreds of years, thousands, millions? Regardless, their parents decided they wanted nothing to do with the child. At first, Kayle resented her too. She fought tooth and nail every day to enforce the commandments her leaders made, and Morgana was prophesied to one day ruin it all? The thought was enraging and terrifying.

Years later, when she was visiting her parent's home she saw her father raise his hand against her younger sister and only then did she realize her duty. Kayle had never fancied prophecies in the first place, and it was her job to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. It was easy convincing mother and father to let Morgana go, it must have been exhausting abusing someone so innocent and beautiful day after day.

Even so, life with Kayle had not exactly been easy for Morgana. She had expectations, and her rules were strictly enforced. When Morgana was only ten she had been bent over Kayle's knee and spanked so hard she thought she would die from the pain, the strength behind each spank enough to make her scream. She was in charge of the cleaning, the cooking, and the laundry. Kayle's mighty home was her personal playground, as long as she tended to it. Even now, Morgana enjoyed doing it.

Kayle headed to the bathroom cupboard when she stepped inside the massive, porcelain-tiled room. A huge bath lay in the center of the room sunken into the floor. Mystic, hot waves lapped at the edge of its rock sides. It was soothing to the very soul, and healed flesh wounds quite easily if given enough time. "Strip," Kayle muttered as she looked at all the different scented soaps she had. Morgana did so eagerly, it had been a long time since the sisters had last shared a bath. Kayle watched Morgana out of the corner of her eye.

Her sister truly was the most beautiful angel in the world. She slid her clothes off slowly, shyly. Kayle was sure Morgana knew she was watching. Kayle remembered the way her release had been all over the plump behind she had rutted herself against earlier that evening, and Morgana looked at her self-consciously. Turning gave Kayle a great view, high and full breasts capped by lovely, pink nipples and a smooth pale abdomen. And the front-way view of Morgana's innocence, the golden blond hair trimmed and neat. Kayle's cock throbbed heavily in her trousers, and she undid the tie slowly and walked towards her sister with the bath scent she had chosen in hand.

"I apologize for being so distracted by certain things, Morgana. I'd honestly like to know more about you and how you've been," she said calmly as she poured the lotus scented moisture into the large, hot bath. "And I don't want to hear of boys. Or anything of the like."

Morgana once again looked pained. She kneeled down, the position causing her breasts to squeeze together as she clasped Kayle's hands. "I tell you again, my dear sister. I have laid not a finger on a male, nor they on me. Nor on any female. Today my lessons were cut short, because I was given the news that you would be home soon." Kayle listened to what was spoken intently, looking into Morgana's pale eyes.

"And you chose to spend that time with some b-"

"Listen, to me Kayle, please," Morgana whispered, "He asked me to be his bride." Kayle's brow furrowed and her expression darkened. "I refused him. I told him I am already someone's bride. I-I am Kayle's, I told him," she flushed brightly, and covered her face with embarrassment. Warm relief swelled in Kayle's chest. Morgana was so adorable. Kayle ran her fingers through Morgana's long golden tresses, lifting her hands from her face so that she might kiss the soft, plump lips that were hidden.

Morgana knew who she belonged to, she had no interest in any one else. The last of her rage faded away, and she lovingly pressed their mouths together. The kiss was gentle, and slow, and Kayle could taste Morgana's natural sweetness. When Kayle pulled away Morganas breathing was heavy, "Then…I am? Your bride," The younger woman whispered, bottom lip quivering. Kayle shushed her gently.

"Of course. It's always been true. I've never truly thought of you as my sister, but something much more." Kayle said slowly, loving the way her sister's entire face glowed, pure happiness reflected in her blue gaze, "Now let's get in. My limbs grow sore…" She gave Morgana a loving swat on the butt, and Morgana hurriedly climbed into the bath. A gentle, soft groan fell from her lips as the waves enveloped her body. Kayle watched her nipples tighten and pebble. She wanted to suck on them. She slipped her pants off, tossing them aside. She wasn't wearing underclothes, still, and Morgana sunk deeper into the water, until only the top half of her head was visible. Her golden hair was swept all around her. Her cerulean gaze gleamed as they watched her. It was evident that she liked the view of Kayle's semi-hardened length. When Kayle met her eyes, Morgana blushed heavily and turned the other way.

"No need to turn your eyes. There is no shame in desire, Morgana. Not towards the one you plan to hold the child of." She stepped up and over, sinking into the steaming waves, the heat immediately spreading through every inch of her body. She too, gasped a little. The water always felt so good. Especially on her aching muscles. She had just been marching for days not two days before, and her muscles were still aching so painfully.

How long had it been since she was last home? The answer was 'too long'. The road, her decisions in the past, what she must do every day made her weary. She wanted to make the world a safe place and yet she was being told to cut down children and women, every single member of a town. Her refusal to do so had gotten her in trouble, but that was not justice. It was mindless slaughter. She had ordered her men away, and they had easily obeyed. Even now the glistening, wide eyes of those children gleamed back at her. The smiles of their mothers. No doubt they were all murdered by her superiors soon after, but at least before they were ripped from the world they felt the warmth of another's kindness.

As she always did, Morgana sensed her mood. The light haired maiden drifted through the warm water towards her, and her arms looped around Kayle's shoulders, her face nuzzling into Kayle's throat. With her sister's warmth she was able to relax, erection pulsating a little as she seated herself on the stony outcropping beneath her. "As much as I love the hug," Kayle smiled, "I'd like to wash you. Why don't you turn around and let me wash your back."

Morgana shook her head, gently placing one hand onto her cheek. Kayle groaned inwardly at the contact, the desire to claim her sister's mouth as her own terrifyingly potent. She wanted to drown herself in her sister, bathe in her heat. "Why don't you tell me what's the matter?" Morgana kissed at the corner of her mouth, suckling sweetly on her bottom lip when Kayle opened it to protest. Knowing sapphire eyes buried themselves into hers, and she felt oddly at ease.

"…I did something I should not have. Or rather, didn't do something. I may be…dismissed." She said this with a solemn tone, her teeth gnashed together. She didn't want to admit it, and for some reason with Morgana's eyes on her it made her feel ashamed for not doing her duty.

Morgana's eyes went wide as beacons. "I thought it was only temporarily."

"I hope this is only temporary. Sister," Kayle squeezed her eyes shut, "You are the only reason I have to live. To keep doing what I'm doing. What do I do, Morgana? What do I do if I'm not sure if what I'm doing is right?"

Morgana backed away from her a little, "Are you trying to say that the council is…corrupt?" Kayle felt betrayed, how could Morgana think she would say such a thing? She had been loyal to the High Council since she was a mere child. She would never betray them. She grabbed Morgana by the wrist, and tugged her close, shaking her head.

"That is the opposite of what I'm saying," she growled dangerously, "you know I would never be disloyal. I'm saying that those below, who command, are the ones who are corrupt. The face, not the heart." Morgana struggled to get her wrist free, but Kayle's grip was iron. "I am one of those that commands. But the others lately, it is as if they are turning against me. I am tasked with the most immoral…" Kayle paused, and squeezed her eyes shut and hugged Morgana close, clinging to her very presence. "-The most immoral things. I cannot say, they are secret."

Morgana didn't say anything, and the water felt so hot all of the sudden, unbearable. Kayle was embarrassed, she had shown the morally conflicted side of herself to her sister and it had been a mistake. The atmosphere was ruined. She had expected comfort, what Kayle did instead was seemingly make the younger angel uncomfortable, even if she squeezed herself against Kayle lovingly. "I'm glad you decided to tell me," Morgana whispered, "and if you doubt what your leaders and peers are saying so much, then perhaps," Morgana turned until Kayle was gazing at her back, "you need to take things into your own hands." Without another word, Morgana grabbed one of the clothes on the side of the tub and some soaps. She coated the cloth, and handed it to Kayle. "My back?"

Kayle considered what her sister had suggested as she slid the cloth against the creamy belly in front of her, but the thoughts were pushed away soon after when Morgana's eyes met hers, and her fingernails brushed her younger sister's left nipple. She felt an ache deep in her belly, and suddenly her cock was springing to life again, saliva filling her mouth. Morgana noticed the motion under water and blushed a deep red, not saying anything. Her eyes said it all Put it in me. I still want it. Need it. "I cannot," Kayle murmured against her ear. "Not yet." Morgana shuddered, whimpering pitifully as Kayle dragged the hot, soapy cloth down one bare breast. She crept her hand lower and lower, grazing the hot wet entrance of her sister and earning a high pitched squeak.

She made a decision then. She needed to hear Morgana cry for her. "Spread your legs," she purred, "I'll give you something."

Hopeful, Morgana's eyes met hers. Kayle let the washcloth float away on the gentle, tiny waves. She tugged her sister against her, consuming her plump mouth with her own. She slid one finger into her sister's entrance, slowly. The inner walls that surrounded her tightened as if to tug her in deeper. Everything was hot and wet, more so because of the bath. "Relax your muscles," Kayle commanded, and Morgana let out a long sigh. Kayle slid another finger in, scissoring the inner walls gently as she sunk in deep and hard. She bumped some special spot apparently because Morgana squealed desperately, her wet front crushed against Kayle's, and Morgana kissed her bruisingly hard, gasping hotly into her mouth. Kayle pleasured her sister slowly, harshly, drawing out little gasps and tiny screams with every hard stroke. She was breathing in her sister with every thrust.

Morgana clutched her, arms tightening around her as if holding on for dear life. Her belly burned with the promise of bliss, and she squirmed, her naked chest brushing Kayle's as their tongues did the same. At first contact Kayle invaded, their tongues lashing together fast, taking over her mouth and consuming her even more. Whenever Morgana opened her eyes, she thought she might fall into the blue abyss that was her sister's eyes and the area between her thighs pulsated needily. "K-Kayle," she whispered, as her sister sunk yet another finger into her pussy. She thought she might die from pleasure. Every time her sibling drove into her it hit a swollen part of her inside, pounding against her inner wall.

Kayle was anything but gentle, even her kiss was cruel and merciless. Morgana cried out, tugging her mouth away as she began to shake her hips in synchronization with Kayle's movements. Kayle's rough, calloused thumb teased her clit and made her scream. She was tingling, a sobbing mess in her sister's arms, her body tense and rushing towards a powerful orgasm.

"You're my everything," Kayle murmured seriously, blue eyes narrowed and staring deep into hers. A small smile was on her face, Morgana stared back, overwhelmed with the sensations she was feeling both emotionally and physically. Oh, she'd wanted this for so long. "You're mine, aren't you," Kayle whispered, and Morgana nodded with joy. Yes, she was Kayle's beloved little sister, her lover, her wife. "Then come for me." The words were hot against her ear, and as if following her sister's command, her body shook mightily. She buried her fingers into the pale, muscled back, tearing down as she threw her head back and came. Heat consumed her belly, and she couldn't stop herself from crying out and then suddenly she couldn't talk at all, she couldn't even move besides helpless trembling. Even as she orgasmed, her sister's thrusts continued, but they slowed and were gentler, insistently pressing into that soft spot. She collapsed, tears dripping down her cheeks she was so overwhelmed. Kayle's muscled arms wrapped around her, pulling her deeper into the hot water.

Sweet nothings were whispered against her ear as she was drawn through the last dying embers of her orgasm, throbbing wonderfully, her chest heaving. She buried her face, embarrassed, into Kayle's throat. "Good girl, coming like that, you were all worked up from earlier, weren't you," Kayle murmured huskily, and Morgana nodded with teary eyes. A gentle, warm thumb wiped away her tears even as Kayle's other fingers slid slowly from her sensitive entrance. "Now, let's actually bathe," Kayle smiled, gently grabbing the cloth again. "Dirty girl."

Kayle woke up to the smell of breakfast, and a gentle hand on her brow, her blond locks being brushed from her face. Morgana was besides her, the soft curves of her body against her older sister's side. Before she could even say a word, Morgana was lightly kissing her, their noses brushing lightly. Kayle slid her hand around her waist, tugging her closer, groaning at the feel of her breasts but just as she was about to get further involved- Morgana pulled away, retrieving a plate of food from her nightstand. Despite the insistent throb below the waist, Kayle held herself back, her stomach had needs as well.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Morgana nodded, "anything for you, sister," she beamed. "I sent a messenger to my teacher about how I will be taking the next week off of lessons. You had a few guests this morning, but I sent them away." Kayle was both pleased and displeased at this news. She was expecting company, a lot of it. Old friends who were to greet her and welcome her back to the great city, officials who wished to question her about her behavior, civilians who have issues. It was not Morgana's place to turn them away, though the fact that it was to spend more time with her was exhilarating, as was Morgana's willingness to cast away her lessons. She ate slowly, savoring the syrup covered bread. Blue eyes watched her lips as she chewed slowly, and she gently pushed Morgana's bangs behind her ear.

"Appreciated, but it could have been important. Never do that again."

Morgana looked bothered by this command and she looked away, "I simply thought we could spend all this time together if we are to get married." Kayle's heart pounded at the words. Was Morgana actually interested in marriage? Visions of Morgana in a snow white dress and a shawl flashed in her mind, glimpses of a dream she had kept buried within her for so long. They could spend eternity together, have children. Her face felt hot, and Morgana seemed to notice her state of embarrassment and giggled.

"We will spend time together, all the time we want, but surely you want to finish schooling before we get married?" Kayle murmured, kissing Morgana's cheek. "And beyond that as much as I love you and adore you, you are far too young to get married. It's not that I don't want to, so you know. Marriage just…changes a lot of things. The council would expect us to create a pureblooded child soon after union, we wouldn't have time to just enjoy…us."

"I…understand, I suppose," Morgana murmured hesitantly. She gave Kayle's leg a rub, "Eat up. Let's spend the day together in the city."

Kayle nodded, liking the idea. "You will go to your lessons, this week, however. I know you want to spend more time with me, and I was very…cruel to you in regards to that boy you…were with, but I sent you to those classes for a reason. You need them." Morgana gave her an odd look, and her mouth was a cold frown.

"I don't want to…"

"Too bad. I pay for them for a reason. Tonight, I will take you to town." Morgana nodded seriously, obviously annoyed. But as always she would obey.


End file.
